Relationship: Jeremy Irons
This is what a realationship with Jeremy Irons would be. He could be my father or uncle of whatever (he's younger than my real father, older than my real mother, older than any of my uncles). How we meet I was in Dublin alone for the first time. I was nearby where he live (not knowing that he lived there at the moment). He was alone. I was a bit mad of something that happened earlier that day not watching where I was walking and bumped into him. We both fell over. He had a lot of things to carry so I said sorry a hundred times while helping him picking up his stuff. He suddenly spoke and said: "Not to worry. Thank you for helping me". While I was going to help him, I heard his familiar voice and I couldn't believe my ears. I thought for myself it had to be a coincidence of hearing mr. Irons voice. I looked at his face and it was really him! I was so scared I just helped him up and started to walk away, not looking at his face. He stopped me and asked for my name. I stopped, turned around and answered. He said I should wait. He wanted to meet me again. He asked to meet me at the airport the next day at 4 pm., giving me money for a taxi. I said okay and started running as fast as I could to get away from him. Stopping at a corner where he couldn't see or hear me. I peaked at him. I saw he was standing at the same spot looking really enchanted. He then started walk away slowly. I watched him until he was completley gone. I was really exited on what he wanted. The next day I met at the airport and he was waiting there for me. I smiled and he smiled back. He said that we where going to London. he had a really nice surprise there for me. He told me that he had a flat there he didn't use and wanted me to have the place there for a month. But that wasn't all. There was another special surprise... Pictures liberties dublin.JPG|Where we met in Dublin jeremy irons.jpg|What I would wear on our date|link=http://www.polyvore.com/50_romantic_dinner_with_jeremy/set?id=73255543 Updo_For_Long_Hair_5.jpg|How my hairstyle would look on our date Ideal date This would be a very romantic date on a really fancy and expensive restaurant, probably in London. We would eat a lovely meal with beef and sparkling white wine. For dessert we will have tiramizu. We will talk all night about us. Later he will pay for the meal while I go outside and wait for him. He will take me home and at the stairs to my flat, he will kiss me goodnight and hope to see me again soon. He will give me his phone number before he leaves, still holding my hands for a couple of seconds. He then leaves in his taxi... Outfit I would wear a simple dress in the colour od wine. I would have matching shoes with 3 inch heels. There would be a little bow on the shoes. I would have a matching clutch as well with knuckle rings on the handle. I would wear simple jewlery with pearls in my ears and a tiny sterling silver heart locket. I would wear a wine red nail polish. I would wear a Maybelline colour sensational lipstick in the colour "fatal red". On my eayes I would weareyeshadow palett in black, grey and white for a nice smokey look. I would finish it all of with Rituals Intense Look Waterproof Mascara. Drink: Sparkling white wine Main course: Beef Dessert: Tiramizu with whiped cream Colour theme: Red Place of setting: A fancy restaurant in London Sexiness rating: 7 Sensuality rating: 8 Innocense rating: 4 Ratings Sexiness: The higher score (10 being the highest), the mores sexy the setting of the date is. If it has low score it means the setting would be very casual. Sensuality: The higher score, the more passionale the date is, how deep into the person you go or how close you become. Innocence: If the rating is high, the date is very casual and friendly, nothing much. If the rating is low it means that the date might be a bit over the edge, considering age difference, class, most-likely-to-not-happen-ish, and how the releationship is introduced. Category:Relationships